


Love in Sweden

by EDJLord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDJLord/pseuds/EDJLord
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, Sweden~
Relationships: Sweden (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Love in Sweden

“Hey, Berwald!~” you came running up to the Sweden.

Berwald turned around, only to be tackled by the young (h/c). He wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you into a hug. He gave a small grunt, but you knew it was just his way of acknowledgement.

You two had been going out for 6 months now. You had met in the grocery store, after you had confused him with an employee. Since then, you have gone on a few dates, or just enjoyed each others company.

Today wasn’t just any other day, though. It was Valentine’s Day. Your first Valentine’s Day as a couple. Berwald had promised to spend the entire day with you. You weren’t sure what he had planned, but as long as you were together it didn’t matter.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Berwald.” 

“Glad Alla hjärtans dag, (y/n).”

You let go of him. “So, what are we going to do today?”

“You will see.”

With that, you both head off.You clung to Berwald’s arm. Finally, you had some one spend this holiday of love with. The day went smoothly. He brought you by a flower shop, so that he could buy you a dozen roses.

“Hey, Berwald.” He grunted in response.

“Why is one of these flowers fake?”

He was wondering if you would notice. A light blush seemed to form on his cheeks.

“Because my love for you will end when the last flower dies.”

Seeing as one was fake, you knew he meant that he would always love you. This caused you to blush.

Then, Berwald had taken you out for dinner at a really nice restaurant. You tried to create some small talk, but were both fairly quiet for most of it. After dinner, he had suggested taking a stroll down along the shore. Now, you two were currently walking along the beach, enjoying the moonlit night. Eventually, you found a secluded spot and sat down, cuddling close to each other.

“Berwald?”

He grunted.

“Thank you for a wonderful Valentine’s Day.”

He looks at you for a moment, and you can’t help but to get lost in his eyes. He leans in and presses his lips to yours in a soft, sweet kiss. You were shocked at first, because this was your first kiss. You soon relaxed and kissed back.

When you did this, he kissed you back with more passion. He licked your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You gave it to him. Your tongues fought for dominance, with Berwald winning. He explored ever corner of your mouth, seeming to want to memorize it all.

You both eventually pulled back for some much needed air. You just stare at each other, panting. He smiles at you. Oh, how you love his oh-so-rare smiles.

“Jag älskar dig,” he said.

You smile back at him. “I love you too, Berwald.”


End file.
